1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby feeding bottles, and more particularly, to a baby bottle that combines wet and dry ingredients prior to feeding a baby. The device can equally be used for other powdered drink mixes, for example, protein drinks or sports drinks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for baby bottles have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a central baffle assembly that friction fits into an upper assembly on a first side and a lower assembly on a second side and where a rotation of the upper assembly relative to the baffle selectively opens and closes fluid communication between the upper assembly and lower assembly.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,151,985 issued to Owoc. However, it differs from the present invention because the present invention requires three principal components and no threaded inserts. This allows the present invention to be constructed with a minimal amount of machining and simple assembly while allowing the device to be easily cleaned, stored, assembled and operated.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated, features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention,